


Untitled 12.09 AU coda

by caranfindel



Series: Single sentence fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s12e09 First Blood, Gen, because we all know this is what really would have happened, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel
Summary: An AU version of how the deal went down.





	

It's almost 1:00 a.m. when Cas and Mary finally find Sam, bloodstained and broken, bruise just starting to blossom on his jawline, cradling Dean's body, only able to whisper _he got us out_ in a hoarse tear-wracked voice; and if either of them notices powder burns around the bullet wound directly over Dean's heart, they spend the long dark days afterward very carefully not speaking about it.


End file.
